In general, an electronic control apparatus (electronic control unit (ECU)), which electronically controls various types of devices, is mounted in a vehicle. The electronic control apparatus receives information from sensors or switches that are installed at respective locations of the vehicle. The electronic control apparatus serves to process the received information, and perform various types of electronic control in order to improve ride quality and safety of the vehicle, or provide various types of convenience to a driver and an occupant.
Specifically, the electronic control apparatus controls states of an engine, an automatic transmission, and an anti-lock brake system (ABS) of the vehicle by using a computer. In addition, with the development of performance of the vehicle and the computer, the electronic control apparatus serves to control all parts in the vehicle such as a driving system, a braking system, and a steering system in addition to the automatic transmission.
The electronic control apparatus has a structure that includes a case which includes a cover at an upper side and a base at a lower side, a printed circuit board (PCB) which is accommodated in the case, and a connector which is connected to a front end of the PCB so as to be connected with an external socket. Further, the cover and the base are constructed to be assembled together while covering the PCB. In particular, the connector, which is interposed between the cover and the base when the cover and the base are assembled, forms a sealing structure with the cover side and the base side.
The electronic control apparatus has a high-degree integrated control circuit means. Therefore, the electronic control apparatus requires a predetermined sealing structure that may prevent moisture or foreign substances from flowing into the electronic control apparatus from the outside. In general, in the case of the electronic control apparatus, the cover and the base are assembled together with the connector in a state in which a sealing agent is inserted into coupling portions between the cover, the base, and the connector. As a result, the PCB and the like in the electronic control apparatus are protected.
However, the sealing structures, which are applied to the electronic control apparatus in the related art, mostly have a structure in which a sealing member is applied onto coupling portions between a connector side groove or protrusion and cover side and base side protrusions or grooves, and as a result, a sufficient sealing area cannot be made. Therefore, it is difficult to ensure sealing quality with respect to assembled portions between the connector, the cover, and the base.
As one example of the sealing structure, a slot-type electronic control apparatus has a sealing structure in which an O-ring is inserted between a housing body and a cover.
The electronic control apparatus in the related art, which is provided with a slot-type housing, includes a housing body, a cover, a connector, and a PCB.
The housing body is a slot-type body among the existing various types of housings.
The connector is provided with an inner pin and an outer pin, and coupled to the cover.
The cover is coupled to the PCB, and a slot formed as the PCB is coupled to the housing body. Here, the O-ring is inserted before the housing body and the cover are coupled.
That is, in the case of a waterproof slot-type housing in the related art, the O-ring is inserted between the housing body and the cover. The housing body and the cover are tightly attached so that a coupling portion between the housing body and the cover is sealed. Therefore, the O-ring, which is suitable for the cover, needs to be manufactured in advance before the housing body and the cover are coupled, and the manufactured O-ring needs to be mounted inside the cover.
Meanwhile, the slot-type electronic control apparatus may be manufactured by using an extruded housing. Front and rear sides of the extruded housing have the same cross section. In addition, the extruded housing is constructed to be opened at the front and rear sides.
Because of the nature of the extruded housing, the waterproof electronic control apparatus, which uses the extruded housing, inevitably has a complicated structure. In addition, complicated components need to be added in order to enhance a waterproof property of the extruded housing. The reason is that the complicated structure and components prevent moisture or foreign substances from flowing into the extruded housing from the outside.
Therefore, in the case of the waterproof electronic control apparatus that uses the extruded housing, it is necessary to conduct, in advance, researches and developments on a waterproof structure capable of simplifying process methods and reducing component costs.